5
Victoria explains to Carolyn what little she knows about her past. On Widows' Hill, Sam Evans tells Victoria the story of Josette Collins. Synopsis : Victoria Winters: : My name is Victoria Winters. The grey light of early morning brings no relief from the tension that inhabits the old house on top of Widows' Hill. But at least the night has passed, a night that was touched with a fear I had never known before. And now it would be over, fear would be ended. And so would hope. Vicki has decided to quit, and Carolyn’s upset. She thinks she finally would have a friend. David lurks and beats Vicki’s bag. He also calls ‘mother, mother, mother.’ Roger apologises to Vicki, who asks both Carolyn and Roger about the sobbing she heard at 2AM. They both attribute it to the governess’ dreaming. Carolyn has fully recanted her wish that Vicki leave, and now feels lonely. Vicki tells her she’s an orphan and the ‘kids back home’ are 152 homeless girls. She tells Carolyn about the note affixed to her basket when she was a baby. Vicki tells her that, in fact, she’s in Collinsport to find out about herself. From ages 2 to 16, Vicki received $50/month from Bangor, Maine, which is only 50 miles from Collinsport. She also explains the etymology of her name. At Widow’s Hill, Vicki meets the morose and creepy Sam Evans, who wants her to pack her bags after she tells Roger he’s there. Sam relates that Josette Collins was brought from France to marry Jeremiah, who built Collinwood for her; the family hated her, as did the town. She jumped from Widow’s Hill and sometimes you can hear her crying her heart out. Sam also calls Elizabeth a ‘walking’ ghost because she hasn’t left the house in eighteen years. Vicki asks Carolyn why she didn’t tell her about Elizabeth, who hasn’t been off the hill since six months before Carolyn was born. Carolyn relates the 18-years-ago money-starting and 18-years-ago Paul-leaving. Vicki thinks she’s stretching, but entertains the notion. She finds her bags have been packed. David has the Note and continually recites it until he crumples it. David tells Vicki that the Widows want her to leave and that nobody ever listens to him. Vicki resolves to Stay!!! Memorable Quotes Timeline The episode takes place entirely in 1967, though at the time it was probably meant to be 1966. This episode takes place on the morning of Victoria's second day in Collinsport. Appearances Dramatis Personae Previous Episode Character (Actor) Next Episode 4 David Collins (David Henesy) 6 4 Roger Collins (Louis Edmonds) 7 —''' Sam Evans (Mark Allen) 7 4 Carolyn Stoddard (Nancy Barrett) 6 4 Victoria Winters (Alexandra Moltke) 6 Locales '''Previous Episode Location Next Episode Collinwood —''' - kitchen 16 4 - upstairs hallway 14 4 - Victoria's room 8 2 Widows' Hill 12 Other Items '''Previous Episode Item Next Episode 4 Petofi box 14 2 Victoria's suitcase —''' Credits Roger Collins... LOUIS EDMONDS Sam Evans... MARK ALLEN Carolyn Stoddard... NANCY BARRETT David Collins... DAVID HENESY and ALEXANDRA MOLTKE as Victoria Winters produced by ROBERT COSTELLO directed by LELA SWIFT story created and written by ART WALLACE scenic design SY THOMASHOFF costume design RAMSE MOSTOLLER associate director JOHN SEDWICK technical director J.J. LUPATKIN lighting director MEL HANDELSMAN audio FRANK BAILEY TOM McCUE video ED PONTORNO sound effects ED BLAINEY assistant to the producer GLORIA BANTA production assistant HARRIET ROHR stage manager JOHN DeVOE make up VINCENT LOSCALZO hair stylist IRENE HAMALAIN music composed by ROBERT COBERT music supervisor ART De CENZO fashions courtesy of ORHBACH'S unit manager MICHAEL BROCKMAN series created by DAN CURTIS executive producer Dan Curtis Productions, inc. copyright © 1966 '''Bob Lloyd: Be where the action is! Join top recording stars as they visit exciting locations to sing today’s biggest song hits, next on ABC. Dark Shadows has been a Dan Curtis Production. Notes * The slate for this episode mistakenly lists the air date as 6-31-66, though Bob Lloyd correctly reads 7-1-66. * The first appearance of Sam Evans. The first mention of Josette Collins. * This is the first episode with extended closing credits that scroll. Bloopers and Changes * Ohrbach's is misspelled as "ORHBACH'S" in the closing credits. * Sy Tomashoff is misspelled as "SY THOMASHOFF" in the closing credits. References Bangor, Maine; David Collins; Josette Collins; Roger Collins; Elizabeth Collins Stoddard; Collinwood; Sam Evans; Carolyn Stoddard; Widows' Hill; Victoria Winters 0005